Lo que pasa ayer y hoy son solo causa efecto
by sugar64
Summary: Resumen: De una fiesta alocada, unos cuantos madrazos y corazones latiendo con intensidad... y pantsus? / OKIKAGU


Lo que pasa ayer y hoy son solo causa efecto

By: yooo Unilidon

Resumen: De una fiesta alocada, unos cuantos madrazos y corazones latiendo con intensidad .. y pantsus?. OKIKAGU

Aclaraciones:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad del gorila Sorachi en su gran manga Gintama, posible y claramente Oc de los personajes.

-Kagura tiene diecisiete y Sougo veintiuno.

Espero que lo disfruten =y, dedicado a las chicas del grupo okikagu, Tamaguito, Rasen, Musumeanon ,Valentina, Fany , etc 3 3 todas son importantes para mi ajio ajio; espero superar a las maestras muajaja … ok no eso es imposible ;-;.

Domingo por la mañana exactamente las nueve y cuarto; o algo más. Todos dormían plácidamente hasta que un friki de la mayonesa despertó, y sin signos de la tremenda cruda que se dieron la noche anterior procedió a levantar a cada uno de sus subordinados incluyendo a un gorila que hablaba en sueños mientras besaba una tabla de quien sabe dónde la había sacado, ignorando eso el siguiente paso era despertar a un castaño profundamente dormido, era cosa de niños tan solo debía gritarle un :"¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN CAPITÁN!" pero algo podría fallar ya que el susodicho tenía a su fiel bazuca al alcance de su mano; lo más probable seria que le disparara; y así fue.

El de ojos color carmín no estaba de humor como para levantarse a esa hora ya que le dolía profundamente la cabeza; maldijo la hora en que tomo ese bendito tequila que el mismo había conseguido para su vicecomandante; y que por cosas del destino él había tomado junto…. ¿Junto a quién? Ahrgg él no lo recuerda pero fue con alguien; alguien que específicamente era un integrante de la Yorozuya, de eso estaba seguro. Entonces un rayo de elocuencia lo golpeo, fue con el "jefe" se dijo así mismo con un tanto de dudas. Decidió volver a conciliar el sueño pero no pudo ya que un sujeto con olor a ampan le rogaba con voz baja que despertara o si no su superior le daría un golpe por incompetente; pero el de ojos carmín lo mando a volar. El siguiente sujeto que esta vez fue despedido con un golpe fue un sujeto calvo y el siguiente fue un gorila; ¿Porque todo el mundo se empeñaba en molestarlo? ¿Acaso no podían hacer las cosas por su cuenta?

Ya eran las ocho y el seguía con dolores de cabeza y con aliento de muerto mientras aun trataba de dormir, hasta que un BUUM y seguidamente una patada lo despertó completamente; fue un movimiento que él nunca espero así que le dio de lleno hasta salir volando de su habitación con dirección al patio del cuartel.

–Levántate de una maldita vez peste sin gracia –dijo una voz más suave que la del resto y procedió a retirarse sin no antes haberlo escupido.

Obviamente el castaño reconoció esa voz y más tarde que nunca le creció una vena en la frente como signo de cabreo mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

– ¡¿Que rayos te pasa remedo de chica?! –gritaba con mucha energía, ahora si estaba enojado; una cosa era que muchos lo hayan tratado de levantar pero otro tema era que haya sido ella quien lo lograra, y vaya que fue un lindo despertar ahora no solo le dolía la cabeza, ahora se sumaba el dolor en su espalda y del estómago; lugar que fue víctima de la súper patada.

–Que rayos te pasa a ti en todo caso –le reprimió su superior con peinado V, luego de darle un coscorrón.

–Hijibastardo-san debería ser yo quien esté más enojado.

–No me insultes entre líneas mocoso, claramente yo debería estar molesto después del jaleo que hicieron todos ayer, más contigo y la mocosa de la Yorozuya por haber noqueado a medio mundo y destrozar todo.

–Hijiescoria-san no sé de qué me hablas, yo no recuerdo nada.

–Como rayos vas a recordar todo si te bebiste como un loco con el permamentado.

–Realmente no recuerdo nada Hijipeste-san tal vez me puedas iluminar.

–Lamento decirte que a mitad de todo caí inconsciente, y deja de insultarme de una buena vez, respétame que soy tu superior –una vena de doble cabreo sobresalía de la frente del mayora.

–Como sea, lo que no entiendo es que hace esa mujer por aquí aun, y el gafas o el jefe?

–En ese momento apareció un Shinpachi con signos de absoluto cansancio alertando a ambos roba impuestos de su presencia mientras cargaba a un gin-san durmiente y con babas por toda la cara.

–Aquí estamos por si preguntaban. –El gafas llevaba cara de muerto por lo que era de suponerse que bien había bebido o se había quedado despierto toda la noche, y conociendo la naturaleza del chico la segunda opción era lo más probable por lo que se podía deducir que él había sido testigo de todo.

–Dime, ¿Tú sabes que paso anoche? –preguntaba Hijikata.

–Solo lo que pude ver –decía patsan –Todo se resumiría en que luego de que nos coláramos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kondo-san, Gin-san y Hijikata-san empezaron a beber. Kagura y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo; ella hizo un jaleo por comer más y tiro comida encima de Okita-san, pelearon y noquearon a algunos, luego todo se calmó gracias al gorila, quien trajo algo de tequila, okita-san se lo quito y se lo dio a Hijikata-san pero el cayo inconsciente de un solo trago, gin-san empezó a beber el tequila como su "victoria" luego se le unió okita-san pero el tomaba mas saque que tequila. Entonces como no querían parar quise llevarme a gin-san pero él no soltaba el vaso, vino Kagura y golpeo a todos, nuevamente peleo con okita-san pero luego uno de sus golpes me cayó a mí, me noqueo y cuando desperté todos estaban tirados en el suelo, realmente fue una mala noche.

–Ah, pero también al final el capitán desapareció junto con la chica Yorozuya –acoto ampan-man quien se había unido a la conversación de improvisto.

–Con razón la encontré muy furiosa alejada de todos –razono Shinpachi.

– ¿Que le hiciste? –todos los presentes dirigían una mirada acusadora al policía castaño; excepto el adicto a la leche de fresa, él se encontraba con un trance alcohólico.

–A mí no me culpen yo no recuerdo nad… –fue en ese momento que su mente tuvo un clic de lucidez y se quedó en shock por un momento mientras todos se mantenían expectantes de lo que diría.

Maldijo por lo bajo y de improvisto se levantó rápidamente con dirección a la ducha dejando a todos confusos.

Mientras que en otro escenario se encontraba una chica con ropas chinas, sentada mirando al infinito y más allá, esperando a que su familia postiza la llamaran para irse de una vez.

Hasta que advirtió la presencia de alguien, cuando se dio cuenta quien era instantáneamente echo una patada al aire esperando acertar pero fallo por poco. –Sabía qué harías eso china, deja de ponerte violenta y quédate tranquila que no te haré nada.

–Obviamente no me harás nada sujeto sin sesos, me asegurare que no vuelvas a hacer algo más escoria –increpaba la chica con un tono mafioso.

–Cálmate ya te dije que no haré nada… lo de ayer realmente no estoy seguro que paso –lo que decía era cierto, en cierta forma lo era –aún sigo con lagunas mentales pero dudo mucho que haya pasado más que un toque; de hecho sabes que no fue mi culpa, fuiste tú quien hizo que las tocara –decía todo eso mientras que con su manos hacia una especie de mímica para denotar el tamaño de las dos cosas que toco, y lo decía con tanta naturalidad que su cara de póker fue a dar contra el suelo gracias a otro golpe que le dio la fémina.

–No te hagas el tonto cara de niña acaso es lo único que recuerdas?!.

–Que no lo recuerdo todo maldición, en serio que yo debería estar más molesto con cada uno ustedes, diablos que me duele todo el cuerpo y todo es por tu culpa gorila disfrazado de mujer por lo menos dime que es lo que te tiene tan cabreada –echaba maldiciones por doquier y en realidad porque no?.

Luego de que Kagura intentara frenar a Gintoki por lo tomado que estaba empezó a pelear con el cabeza de coco y fue en uno de esos momentos; en el que mientras se lanzaban golpes y al mismo tiempo se lanzaban "palabras de afecto"; unas manos tocaron las partes delanteras de la yato, obviamente la chica no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por lo que mando a volar a su rival junto a un cuatro ojos, quien cayó desmayado, amortiguando la caída del manos locas. Luego de eso la pelirroja se disponía a acabar con la vida de quien osó a profanar su cuerpo virginal. Pelea que se trasladó lejos de todos.

Una vez que la yato le dio un golpe certero en el neo Armstrong del chico este la maldecía por lo alto. Un poco más de su fuerza descomunal y se quedaba sin descendientes; pero ella no era tan mala, ciertamente al darle un golpe en esa zona delicada no utilizó todo su fuerza y se aseguró de recalcarle la benevolencia que le tuvo.

–Deberías lamerme los pies por dejar tus bolas intactas.

–Maldita gorila sin tacto femenino, podrás tener ese cuerpo pero no lo mereces ni te queda.

– ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo?! Tengo un sexy body porque lo merezco, es herencia; soy el tipo ideal de esta época.

Para aclarar la pelirroja sí que se había desarrollado. En los últimos dos años y medio que había pasado desde su cumpleaños número quince ella había digievolucionado con gracia y elegancia; en lo que respectaba su cuerpo claro está porque su carácter; a pesar de que había madurado un poco; aún conservaba el alma de niña escandalosa si estaba cerca de su némesis.

–Eso me consta –nuevamente hacia la mímica de las manos en formando dos esferas. Ya recuperado del dolor en su entrepierna se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba agonizando por el daño; más otra patada se le aproximaba – ¿En serio crees que volveré a caer en lo mismo?, aprendo de mis errores china cochina –lo decía mientras esquivaba los golpes que le intentaba regalar Kagura.

–Un consejo más; si tanto te interesa tu cuerpo deberías cubrirlo un poco más que se te ve todo china, lo puedo ver todo china.

Efectivamente la muchacha llevaba un vestido tapado por la parte superior pero con aperturas en los costados de la parte inferior; con una patada más y se notaba todo. Y así sucedió puesto que el sádico se burlaba de que le veía todo su ser y con el cabreo que cargaba la oji azul; aprovechando que su rival se había posicionado por debajo de ella para contraatacarla; levanto su pierna más de lo que debía y con una sonrisa siniestra, sin importarle que le daba todo un espectáculo de sus pantaletas le dio un gran Kagura-kick que lo dejo inconsciente.

Luego de eso quien lo había llevado a su habitación ya era otro cuento. Él estaba con una borrachera pero ella no y por eso ella recordaba cada detalle.

Nuevamente sentía la profanación visual que sufrió cuando le hizo recordar todo a Sougo.

–Así que fue eso lo que paso –brillante! la amnesia se había marchado y ya recordaba todo mientras echaba a reír –Y yo que pensé que había hecho otra cosa. –era alivio lo que se detectaba?

–Te parece poco eh?! Te voy a acusar con mi mamá (gin y shimpashi quien más) chusma! chusma! Como te atreves a menospreciar mis sentimientos de damisela, tocar y mirar mi cuerpo que era un templo.

–No te alteres, en esas condiciones agradece que solo fue una tocada.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas?

–Nada que tu cerebro de mosquito entienda.

–No me digas que… -la pelirroja retrocedía mientras lo miraba atentamente –te asesinare y bailare en tu tumba malnacido, tu querías violarme!.

– ¡¿Que rayos dices?! Solo pensé que te había besado eso es todo.

– ¿Que? –se había quedado quieta y confundida.

– ¿Que de qué?

– ¡No te hagas el tonto! –y entonces la yato maquineo una teoría – ¿Acaso… es tu deseo escondido? ¿Te gusto? –un leve sonrojo se asomó y seguidamente una risita de supremacía.

–Lamento bajarte de las nubes pero no tengo tan mal gusto –le respondía con la misma actitud burlona.

–Te gusto te gusto jejeje, no puedes engañar al sexto sentido femenino, todo está en tu contra no lo puedes negar –lanzaba carcajadas mientras esperaba el contrataque del samurái, pero el contrataque no llegaba solo hubo una pausa que pareció eterna pero solo era una pausa de duda sobre cómo actuar.

– ¿Y que si es así? En ese caso debería satisfacer mis deseos.

Se le acerco con decisión mientras que la yato retrocedía aún más, por un impulso que ni ella misma entendía, hasta que la acorralo contra un muro.

–Tu… n-no te atreverías… o si? –su respiración se había alterado y la supremacía que hace unos segundos tenia habían desparecido junto con el color lechoso de su piel que ahora era remplazado con un rojo tomate.

¿En qué momento fue que él había crecido tanto? a pesar que ella ya media más que antes el aún él le ganaba en altura y por eso la mirada penetrante color vino que le dedicaba desde arriba la ponía nerviosa.

Ella no era así; ella podría golpearlo si quisiera, pero no ejecutaba la acción. ¿Era curiosidad por lo que pasaría? Podría ser, entonces seguramente él se alejaría riéndose, pero no; muy contrario a todo bajo levemente su cabeza hasta estar a la misma altura de su mirada y acaricio levemente su mejilla.

–Te voy a besar –lo decía con tanta naturalidad pero aun así ella podía escuchar su corazón latir, tan rápido como el suyo.

–No me jodas aru.

–Vaya, al fin escucho tu mote después de tanto tiempo, ¿tan nerviosa te pongo?

– ¡No es eso!

–Entonces ¿Porque no me has golpeado? –esta vez ya no solo se podía escuchar sus corazones latir al mismo son, ahora ambos ya podían sentir la respiración de cada uno muy cerca.

–No lo sé, dime tú-aru.

–Pues yo pienso que quieres que te bese.

– ¡No! –iba a explotar de emociones.

–Entonces lo hare –se acercó más y más, la china por impulso cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras aguantaba la respiración y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Entonces sintió una mano que levantaba su flequillo, luego su frente se sentía húmeda, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, el beso. En la frente pero era un beso.

–Que fue eso aru? –su corazón aun latía con intensidad pero estaba sorprendida.

–Un beso, te dije que te daría uno.

–Pero yo pensé… yo… en la frente?.

El castaño se había apartado de allí mientras lanzaba otra risa pero no de esas que cargaban sorna.

–Tu querías uno en los labios?

– ¡Te equivocas, es que me agarraste desprevenida escoria!

–Al parecer yo debo sentirme más profanado, eh descubierto que me deseas, deseas que te bese y no solo en la frente o en las mejillas.

– ¡Mentiras, argucias, calumnias, embustes! –gritaba la fémina con desesperación en cuanto veía que su rival se disponía a retirarse.

–Te compraste un diccionario nuevo? No importa lo que digas ya no lo puedes negar.

Ella no podía decir más, seguía alterada con sus emociones y tampoco podía mirarlo. Él se disponía a retirarse pero se detuvo para decirle algo.

–Por cierto china, ayer cuando te dije que se te notaba todo, era mentira, realmente no se podía ver mucho –lo decía mientras aún estaba de espaldas.

–En serio? –la muchacha levanto la mirada y vio su espalda fijamente; se sentía más tranquila y suspiraba de alivio, al menos no la habían violado visualmente.

–Pero… – el samurái volteo a verla con una cara seria –Con tu ultima patada… ahí sí que pude ver tu gloria, muchas gracias por cabrearte y mandarme esa patada desde arriba, tus bragas color rosa combinan con tu piel, compra más de esas.

La seriedad se fue a la mierda, él ya se encontraba riendo y la miraba con socarronería mientras que a ella le crecían mil venas de amargura.

–Pedazo de mierda reciclada, rata inmunda te voy a mataaaar!

–No lo lograras y también gracias por dejar que toque tus melones, sí que son suaves, mantente así por mi quieres?

Nuevamente el lado sádico del capitán salía a flote, disfrutando los gritos de furia que lanzaba la muchacha volteo para irse de una vez por todas pero choco contra alguien.

–Ah, jefe no te había visto. –tan fresco como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Cómo es eso que tocaste a la mocosa? –era el ya despierto Gintoki que con la furia de padre postizo-pulga publica cogió al capitán del pañuelo con suma fuerza y mirándolo con fiereza le pedía que dictara sus últimas palabras por aprovecharse de la china que tenía bajo su cuidado desde que la niña tenía catorce.

–Di tus últimas palabras bastardo.

–La culpa es de Hijikata-san –muy fresco y con rapidez se soltó del agarre y procedió a zafarse del lugar para buscar rápidamente su katana, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para tener una pelea con el jefe de la Yorozuya, claro que no.

Así entonces empezó nuevamente el alboroto en el Shinsengumi. Dos sádicos peleando, muchos policías apostando, gorilas volando, mayonesas tiradas por "error", un pachie alterado y una china golpeando un árbol por la impotencia mientras alentaba a su jefe para que le traiga las pelotas del maldito sádico, y por supuesto un sádico con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro; vaya que fue un despertar malo que le trajo como consecuencia un día bueno; muy bueno para el al fin y al cabo.

A por cierto sobre el beso, al principio quería poner que seria uno en los labios pero recordé que una vez alguien me dijo (y luego lo corrobore en Internet) que un beso en la frente simboliza el deseo de querer proteger a alguien; mas que algo un poco mas pasional ;si se podría decir así ; un beso en la frente es mas como un sentimiento cargado de emociones sinceras y puras, algo que personalmente me encanta y no esta tan mal ver a un sádico así :y.

Muchas gracias por leer este one shot que escribí para los "reto bhergas" de un grupo okikagu. Si les gusto eso me alegra un montón; si no les gusto… pueden tirarme tomates pero eso generalmente me los como así que procuren tirarme aguacates, si tienen sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos, correcciones de gramatica o más, sírvanse de usar la caja de comentarios que leeré todo gustosamente, gracias por su tiempo les mando una palmada psicológica :y y ots, que viva el okikagu!.

Les quiere su amiga Unilidon 3 3 7u7 (no pregunten qué significa eso que tampoco lo sé yo con claridad alv).


End file.
